User talk:TNeck
Dead Rising/Duke crossover Intro idea: Hey, TNeck, my idea for an intro to this crossover idea is Chuck going to a press conference/award ceremony for taking town the Phenotrans conspiracy. He tries to say a speech to the crowd, but when seeing flashbacks of the psychopaths he fought in Fortune City, he starts crying before he can finish his speech. The crowd starts to worry, as Chuck is saying some of the psycho's names, and then he apologizes for failing to save said psychos. This gets the crowd worried even more. Chuck then spots both of Duke's girls amongst the crowd, and this makes Chuck snap and get angry for some reason, and then he pulls out a revolver and successfully shoots at both of Duke's girls. The crowd then panics. Even Duke himself is a bit shocked and terrified about Chuck going crazy. However, Duke thinks "Hmm, maybe I should just try to negotiate with Chuck Greene." What do you think of this idea so far? Why do you think Chuck Greene snapped in the intro? in mind that Katey is still alive in my fanfic idea. And what reason would Duke still want to let Chuck Greene live despite what he just did in the intro? TNeck's response: You seem to be very interested in making Chuck crazy in your story. I have no idea why Chuck snapped, especially if Katey is still alive. Aside from the non-canon OTR (in which Katey is dead), he showed no signs of craziness during the Dead Rising 2 series of games. At times, it felt like Chuck actually enjoyed killing some of the psychopaths. Why would he suddenly cry over killing a dude like Randy Tugman? If Chuck shot the Holsom Twins, Duke is probably going to want to kill him. Otherwise, Duke would've reasoned with the Alien Queen when her cronies impregnated and killed the Holsoms in Duke Nukem Forever. Duke isn't the type of guy that would reason with anyone who kills his babes. If you want a believable reason for Duke to reason with Chuck, then you need to have Chuck fire off a few warning shots (at the ceiling) instead of at the Holsom Twins. Alternate end to my intro idea: Chuck started to feel guilty over killing most the psychos he fought against. He now felt that he was no better than people like TK and Leon Bell. In fact, Chuck thought that he was even worse than them. so then Chuck pulled out a sample of the zombie virus and threatened to infect himself with it. However Duke would not allow that, and tries to negotiate with him. When Chuck tells Duke that this is an acceptable death, Duke tells Chuck: "No way, buddy, and as I recall, you told Brandon that zombification is no solution at all." Chuck then says "But I'm no better than the psychos or the zombies. Hell, I destroyed the very company that had the potential to heal loved ones." Duke then says "And yet Phenotrans didn't" Chuck then finally calms down, and tosses the zombie virus sample to a group of EDF Hazmat officers that seemingly came out of nowhere The Hazmat officers take the zombie virus sample. he puts his hands in the air and asks Duke if he's under arrest, then Duke answers no. General Duke tells Chuck "We have plenty of grief counselors at the EDF, but do you mind if I try, after all you're the closest thing I ever had to a big brother." Duke then fully calms down Chuck by saying a list of all the good deeds that happened in Fortune City thanks to "A certain motocross champ" And who might that be?" Chuck asked curiously. Duke then answers "That would be you, Chuck." Chuck says that he's starting to think of himself as a pussy. So then Duke decides to cheer Chuck up by showing him the corpse of Leon Bell. How's this alternate ending to my intro idea? And what do you think Duke could say to Chuck as he is showing Chuck the corpse of Leon Bell? TNeck's response: Where did Chuck get the virus sample from? It seems weird that a guy that's distraught about his daughter's viral infection would be carrying around a virus of his own. It'd be kinda like someone wearing the bullet (of an enemy) that killed his friend in war as an earring. It's glorifying the enemy, not the friend. One thing you've haven't really made clear is if Chuck and Duke are already longtime buddies when your story begins, as opposed to meeting for the first time. I'm assuming they are already supposed to be buddies from the get-go, because I doubt Duke Nukem would tell a stranger he just met that he's like a big brother. That, and Duke would have no way of knowing what Chuck told Brandon if they just met. If you add something to the intro that acknowledges that Chuck is Duke's longtime friend, that will help. As for Duke showing Chuck the corpse of Leon Bell... that does sound like a badass thing Duke would do, but how would he? As Ending A of Dead Rising 2 stated, "Unable to effectively deal with the Fortune City outbreak, the U.S. Government dispatched a squadron of bombers to level Fortune City, erasing all traces of life, both alive and undead." Even if the government decided to recover Leon Bell's body... why would they have it laying around at a press conference for the public to see instead of at a morgue? Would they be showing it off in a glass case like a museum artifact to show what Chuck was up against? Leon's family (and their lawyers) might not like that, even if their relative was a psycho. It might make more sense if Duke uses his EDF ties to take Chuck to the morgue to see Leon's body as a way of restoring his confidence. "Look what you did to this guy, Chuck. Could a 'pussy' do this?" Dead Rising/Duke crossover New Combo Weapon Idea: I decided to come up with a new combo weapon for this crossover: Power Armor + Militay's Technology Remnants + Predator-esque Suit + Bat Costume Cape + Jetpack + Scientist's Technology Remnants + Rocket Boots + Laser Helmet/Laser Mask + Laser Gun + Laser Sword= Green Knight's Power Armor. What do you think of this idea? And what compliments could Duke and the EDF Officers say when they see Chuck wearing the Emerald Knight's Power Armor? should it be called Combo Armor? Here's one example for a compliment that Duke could say to Chuck when he sees him with the Power Armor: "Chuck, you have officially made Power Armor manly." Could you please come up with other examples of compliments for Duke and the EDF officers to say? T-Neck's response: The element of Combo Armor seems like a clever hybrid of Chuck and Duke's universes. If you call it Power Armor, it'll sound more biased towards Duke so I'd just call it Combo Armor. I think it's a great idea. That is one hell of an item list to make it, though. Is it supposed to be extremely overpowered? I already gave you my thoughts about the "what would he/she say" questions back when you made the first Duke Nukem/Dead Rising crossover thread. As the author of this project, you've gotta start figuring out what these characters will say for yourself. Otherwise, I'd just be ghostwriting most of the dialog for you. I'm not as well versed in the Duke Nukem universe as you think. Hell, I had to spoil elements of Duke Nukem Forever's plot for myself to help answer your questions in the crossover thread you made - not that I'm mad about it; I tried the demo a long time ago and decided that I wasn't really interested in playing the full game. SAMPLER speaking: Sorry for constanly asking dialouge questions, TNeck. Oh, and another thing, I decided the Combo Armor would be powerful, even for some bosses. I also decided that in this crossover idea, Pam Greene was a Comic Fangirl, and that the Combo Armor is on the same power level as the standard Mark V Ironman Armor, so why would Chuck want to make and use the Combo Armor? Here's another compliment that I think Duke could say to Chuck when he sees Chuck wearing the Combo Armor: "Power Armor may be for Pussies, but guys like you are capable of making the Combo Armor, which is manly and awesome, I guess saving those nerds really did pay off after all." How do you think of the idea of Pam Greene being a Comic Fan? T-Neck's response to SAMPLER: It's cool, you don't have to apologize. Chuck's reason for making the Combo Armor? Perhaps he realizes that he's going to need more than a leather IJIEK jacket to fully protect himself. He pissed off a major corporation (Phenotrans) and now he has to deal with aliens too (Duke Nukem universe). There will surely be several attempts on his life. That, and if he doesn't constantly work on combo projects, he'll get rusty. As for Pam being a comic book fangirl, that's an interesting idea. It would also be a good reference to her first physical debut in the Road to Fortune comics. The only problem is that the Dead Rising universe has its own superheroes and never references real life brands (save for Playboy) so it'd probably be more "true" to Dead Rising if you gave Iron Man's armor a parody name (like the "Jacob VI Metallic Bro Battle Suit") or something along those lines. SAMPLER Speaking again * Here's What Duke says to Chuck when he sees the Combo Armor "Chuck, is your real name Tony?" ** Why would Duke ask Chuck that? *** Presumably Duke is breaking the 4th Wall referring to Tony Stark. * And when Chuck goes to the Duke Universe, there will be a huge rouge's gallery: ** Aliens. ** Zombies. ** Psychopaths, which in this case, are the asylums primary patients. ** Boss: Marian Mallon. ** Phenotrans. ** Boss: Demon Leon, Demon Sullivan, and Demon Tyrone ** Boss: A Mad Scientist, who constantly claims he is the Green Knights's arch nemesis. ** A whole new enemy, which are Demons, with a Demonic Tyrone King as their leader, and a Demonic Raymond Sullivan and a Demonic Leon Bell as second in commands. ** Another DLC Enemy: A Rouge EDF Unit. ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: A Rougue EDF Commander. ** Boss: A Corrupt Military General and a Corrupt Government Agency Commander. ** Boss: Alien King. ** Corrupt Military Forces and a Corrupt Government Agency. ** DLC enemy: Vampires, another whole new enemy. ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: A Glados-esque AI Machine. ** Another DLC enemy: Werewolves, and another whole new enemy. ** Another DLC Enemy: A group of Robots, and another whole new enemy. ** Boss: An Evil Clown, who also claims he is the Green Knight's arch nemesis ** Another DLC Boss Enemy: Dracula. ** DLC Boss Enemy: Frankenstein's Monster. ***'This is quite an acid trip of an enemy roster. The supernatural enemies are a bit out there and don't fit in to either universe. Chuck's universe has biological zombies and psychopaths, while Duke's universe has mutants and aliens. Demons and gothic monsters are more of a Doom and classic Quake thing. I don't recall seeing any of them in a Duke game. I guess they could work if Chuck falls asleep (or is knocked unconscious) and has to encounter them in his nightmares.' ***'In that case, the Demon TK, Sullivan and Leon are good enemies. You could even make them all feud for the number one spot (leader) and destroy each other in the process.' * Since Chuck will be using the Ironman-esque Combo Armor as his main weapon for the rest of the game, I decided that the main reason for the Combo Armor will be the EDF's new Asylum which is loosly based on Arkham. ** Will Duke have armor of his own, or just Chuck? It would be funny if Duke was walking around in his tanktop, vest and jeans while Chuck was covered in homemade armor. * Here's some new allies: ** A Dream Angel Pam Greene. *** Good idea, although maybe she could be a hybrid of a pure angel and a fallen angel, especially if you see the "punk rocker chick" look she has in Road to Fortune. ** A Vampiric Succubus Rebecca Chang, this could cause trust issues at first, though. *** Going back to the whole supernatural enemy/character thing, this would be a good idea if Chuck sees her in his dreams. ** An Alien Ally for Chuck, although this will probably cause Chuck to lose the EDF`s trust at first. *** Interesting idea. What kind of personality would he have? * Here`s 2 of my line ideas: ** Line idea 1: When Chuck first sees the Dream Angel Pam, he asks what's going on, he asks whats above her head, and asks whats on her back. *** I imagine Chuck would be pretty emotional about seeing Pam in a lifelike dream. Rather than asking Pam about her halo and wings, he'd probably wonder if he was dead too. ** Line idea 2: In another room, Dream Angel Pam and Vampiric Succubus Rebecca both whisper to Chuck that they'll be waiting for Chuck in the Afterlife to f**k him, and then Chuck shouts loudly that he must be going to Hell when he dies, which causes Rebecca to bring Chuck to another room and explain to Chuck what she and Pam are talking about, while Pam is trying to comfort a crying Katey. Does it make sense that Katey is upset about Chuck saying that he must be going to Hell? And what reason at this point would Chuck make the assumption that he must be going to Hell when he dies? *** Considering that Duke is a part of this game, the blatant sexual pandering makes sense. Otherwise, I think sex would be the last thing on Pam's mind when her daughter's in the room. That, and Rebecca was a professional when she was alive - she might insinuate that she wants to have sex with Chuck, but she wouldn't openly blurt (or whisper) it out. *** Obviously Katey would be pissed since she believes her Daddy is the good guy and good guys always go to Heaven. Sometimes even cartoon characters that do bad things throughout an episode float up to heaven with the cliche halo and wings, when they blow up or something. Why should Chuck go to hell? *** It seems odd that Chuck would assume out loud that he's going to Hell when an angel and a demon succubus are talking to him simultaneously. That implies more of a 50/50 situation. * Another reason why Chuck creates and uses the Combo Armor alot in this story is because he makes up a secret identity for himself, The Green Knight. ** The Greene Knight? I see what you did there. That's clever. * And at one point in the story, Chuck starts to think of himself as a walking, boring cliche. He tells this to Duke's girls, and they disagree. Why would they disagree with the idea of Chuck being a walking,boring cliche? What makes Chuck unique among most other action characters? ** Unless it's just supposed to be a "breaking the 4th wall" moment, it seems odd that Chuck would start thinking of himself as a cliche. He just doesn't strike me as the type that would obsess over how unique he is. ** I can think of a few reasons why Chuck isn't cliche. *** Most cliche male action characters are brunettes with short hair or bald. Chuck is a blond with a stylized hairdo. *** Most cliche male action characters wouldn't be willing to try on women's clothing during a crisis for the hell of it. Chuck (presumably) is. *** Most cliche male action characters wouldn't allow their children to be near sordid or dangerous areas. Chuck does. *** Most cliche male action characters don't have a career in motorsports (or any sport for that matter). Chuck does. SAMPLER speaking more. 5 More Line ideas. What do you think of these line ideas?: * -When Chuck sees the Angel Pam Greene, he also asks if he's dead now. Pam answers no. Chuck then asks if he's hallucinating and going crazy, and Pam answers no. Chuck then starts asking various questions about Heaven, and Pam then responds to all of Chuck's Heaven questions at the same time by telling Chuck "Yeah, that's where you're afterlife will be, Chuck." ** Chuck might even freak out about Katey being alone since he's dead... until he realizes that he's still alive. * -After Chuck defeats the Demonic Sullivan, he then says, "Who gets sorted out now, Sullivan? ** "Looks like I just ripped your plans in half... again." * -In one scene, Chuck is fighting the Evil Clown Villain The Clown within the EDF's Arkham-based Asylum. Chuck Greene has the upper hand as he is using the Green Knight's Combo Armor. However, Mayhem The Clown calls for his Werewolves, and then Chuck is busy fighting the Werewolves And Mayhem the Clown. And that particular Clown says a few taunts as well constantly implying to Chuck that he is his Chuck's Arch Nemesis. ** "Arch... nemesis? You really put the nut in nutbar, buddy." * -After Chuck, Frank and the Alien Ally defeat The Duke boss the epilogue boss... ** Chuck could either say: "And the King has fallen." or "You finally lose." or "You finally get YOUR ass kicked." or even "Take that, you egotist." ** Frank could say either of these: "So much for your balls, Duke." or "I'll never bet on you, you self-centered prick." or "Hail to us, not you." or even "This is like when that Bruce guy beat up that annoying Norris jacka##." ** Which of these are better? *** I think "So much for your balls, Duke." is a good one for Frank. "And the King has fallen." is a good one for Chuck. *** A Duke fight? So Duke turns out to be the big bad guy? Why does he turn bad? **** Duke apparently really hated the Alien Ally very badly, and he even believes Chuck, Frank, and General Graves betrayed humanity just because they have an Alien Ally. Duke will occasionally accuse Frank and Chuck of "betraying humanity" for having an Alien Ally as some of his quotes during the fight. ***** Duke being a racist (against aliens) and turning heel... that would be a tough sell to Duke Nukem fans, who are all accustomed to seeing Duke as a hero. You would have to give Duke a legit reason to not trust the Cycloid. Perhaps the alien accidentally kills a few human babes while helping Chuck? If you want it to sell, Duke has to hate the Cycloid for more reasons than being an extraterrestrial. * Okay, here's the alternate reason for Duke to hate the Alien Ally: ** The Alien Ally DOES accidentally killed some women while helping Chuck. ** Would that work better as a reason for Duke to hate the Alien Ally? And TNeck, I'm sorry for using your idea. *** Yeah. It's cool - feel free to use any of my ideas. You don't need to give me credit or anything. I'm just here to help. *** Chuck might initially be angry about it himself, but then he realizes that the Alien Ally is showing genuine (perhaps even extreme) regret, and reminds him that they can't save everybody. After all, Chuck himself couldn't - otherwise Pam and Rebecca wouldn't be dead in the first place. * After Chuck defeats Count Dracula, Chuck then says "I'm really lucky that my armor has neck protection." ** That works. If you want to add a corny one-liner to that: "Fangs for nothing, you blood sucking prick." * Some minor information about Chuck's Alien Ally: ** He has a stoic and almost emotionless personality. Chuck negotiates with this particular Alien character, which is why he became one of Chuck's allies. *** Is the alien an athletic brawler like Duke and Chuck? Or is he more of an informant that stays out of combat, but has helpful supernatural abilities (telepathy, energy blasts, etc)? Is he a particular species? ** For some reason Duke and the rest of the EDF are ironically proud of Chuck successfully negotiating with one Alien. Why would Duke be impressed with Chuck successfully negotiating with one Alien? *** Duke usually spends his time killing aliens instead of talking to them. I think a lot of folks would be surprised that an Earth human would be able to earn the trust of an alien. In the Duke universe, aliens always seem to be attacking Earth and raising hell, so a good (or even neutral) alien would be unheard of. ** The Alien Ally is a Cycloid. It has given Chuck an alien mutagen, and Chuck even willingly uses the alien mutagen on himself.(thus adding more new gameplay options and abilities for Chuck.) Chuck even lets himself get bitten by a vampire and a werewolf at the same time at one point.(Which adds even more new gameplay options and abilities for Chuck.) *** It might be better if Chuck gets bitten against his own will. If Katey makes it to her teen years, I don't think she'll take too kindly to finding out that her dad voluntarily let two creatures bite him and infect him with something. She was also bitten and infected (by her mom, to make it worse), and that made her life difficult. *** Can you imagine the awkward father-daughter conversation that would ensue? ''"Ah, crap! You found my vampirism medication. OK, I'll tell you. Remember when your mom bit you? Well, two monsters bit me and now I'm infected with something too. Don't worry - I LET them, because I needed supernatural powers to save the world. That makes two of us! Honey.... Katie.... HONEY, WAIT!" *Door slams*'' * Or how about this idea instead: ** At one point, The Alien Ally gives Chuck an Alien Mutagen, and Chuck even willingly uses the Alien Mutagen on himself. Could that work better? *** That would work. As long as it isn't a bite or something that infects Chuck with a negative trait (like gradual death or mutating into something mean and unstoppable), I don't think Katey would mind. ** The effects of the Alien Mutagen: The user of said Alien Mutagen gains powers similar to Albert Wesker's, Manuela Hildago's, and Jack Krauser's as a result of using it. Don't worry, TNeck, Chuck is still the hero of this story idea and Chuck still has full of control of himself. Would this work? Why would this give Chuck an even bigger advantage against Demon Tyrone *** Is the mutagen temporary, or permanent? Either way, if Demon TK is just a more athletic version of himself (when he was alive), he doesn't have a way to boost his own strength like Chuck. Refresh my memory on what Wesker, Hildago and Krauser's powers are. **** The mutagen is permanent, and Chuck is proud and happy that the mutagen is permanent. ***** Cool. That works. What reason could Chuck be very happy about the mutagen being permanent? * And the reason for the Demon and Gothic Monster enemies? One of the locations take place in Hell. ** Interesting. How does Chuck get to Hell? *** Demon Sullivan lets Chuck and Duke go inside Hell via a portal, and Demon Leon calls Chuck a pussy again, which makes Chuck to fell ashamed. Chuck tells Duke about all the insults and taunts that Leon said to him during Fortune City, which makes Duke very angry at Leon. **** It seems a little weird to have Chuck complain about the insults. Maybe it's just me, but it makes Chuck look like a little kid that's tattling on a bully (Leon) to his big brother (Duke). Usually when a character insults Chuck, he takes it in stride or uses it as motivation. * And I decided to keep the idea of an Asylum as one of the locations. How could that be a reference to Dead Rising's Psychos? ** Since none of the Dead Rising psychos ever live, you'd have to have a few brand new Dead Rising style psychopaths on the loose. * How are these ideas? ** This went from a Dead Rising & Duke Nukem crossover to a horror movie fan's wet dream (especially in terms of boss battles). It's not a bad thing, but I think you need some more Duke elements in the story for more balance. There's a lot of Dead Rising and horror lore (Dracula, werewolves, demons, etc), but not as much Duke Nukem. ** On the flip side, at times it's tough to completely follow your ideas. One moment you're discussing the prologue. Then you show me a list of enemies and talk about individual boss battle/event cutscenes. It's hard to judge things like Angel Pam and Succubus Rebecca without knowing how the story builds up to their encounter. **'It's good that you're excited about your idea and going into creative overdrive, but you shouldn't be jumping ahead to boss battles or anything until you've finished writing the story behind them. It's like going from Point A to Point B to Point S to Point J... it's erratic. It'll be easier for me to follow if you tell me everything in order.' Sorry for asking too many questions. SAMPLER asking. * TNeck, Here's what the Demonic Leon's, Sullivan's, and Tyrone's evil intention is: They all want and try to take control of Hell, and succeed. Would that make them potentially major enemies? ** Yeah, of course. Nobody wants all Hell to break loose figuratively and literally speaking. All three of these guys are out of their minds and lack any semblance of a moral compass. They're also more than likely bitter about being dead, which would only add to Chuck's stress level. What if they succeed and use Hell to go after Katey and Stacey to get back at Chuck? * What does the term "turning heel" mean? ** It's a pro wrestling term that means "becoming a bad guy or a villain". In pro wrestling, when someone turns heel, it means that they were once a good guy but are now deliberately doing something bad (like attacking a good guy or insulting the fans) to make the fans boo and hate them. Sorry, TNeck, but may I ask what the term "sordid" means?